1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and non-transitory computer-readable medium. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method of generating a hot folder corresponding to a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional hot folder system, an information processing apparatus having a hot folder function is connected to many printing apparatuses on a network. When print data is input to a predetermined hot folder held in the information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus transmits the print data to a printing apparatus to generate a printed material.
The hot folder system is used in, for example, a booklet printing company. In the hot folder system, various printing apparatuses are connected, a printing apparatus is selected in accordance with the form and purpose of a printed material, and the selected printing apparatus outputs the printed material. Print settings and information complying with a purpose such as a printing apparatus to print are held in advance for each hot folder, facilitating printing.
When generating a hot folder for a newly-connected printing apparatus, the operator needs to execute the following work in the conventional hot folder system. For example, as the first method, the operator generates a hot folder for a newly-connected printing apparatus at an arbitrary timing. At this time, the operator designates various settings one by one in accordance with the purpose of printing via a hot folder generation screen 201 as shown in FIG. 2, and generates a hot folder. Alternatively, as the second method, first, the operator starts generating a hot folder for a newly-connected printing apparatus at an arbitrary timing. Then, the operator selects a hot folder (hot folder template) prepared in advance in the hot folder system, and copies the template to generate a hot folder (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-287111).
The conventional technique undesirably puts a heavy burden on the user when newly generating a hot folder. More specifically, the user needs to individually set setting information by using a hot folder setting screen. Alternatively, hot folder templates for a plurality of hot folders need to be prepared in advance.